runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Hummingbird
This page contains mature content, and parts are told in the point of view of Adam Bluebird. Read on at your own discretion. "I know my name makes me sound like I'm a dinosaur, but I promise I'm not." -Rex, on his name Rex André Shining Sunbeam '''(b. 25 June 1998 in Denver, Colorado, United States), also known as '''Rex Hummingbird, is a Sun Dweller and Medic for Runaway Kids. His cultural identity is American, although he currently lives in New Zealand. Rex is the only son of the late Adam Bluebird, a Runaway Kids Founder. He is a closet homosexual, as he does not want to be treated the way that his openly gay father was. Biography Conception Rex's conception and birth are both complicated and controversial. His father was gay himself, and did not believe in sex before marriage. Adam was raped by a woman in 1997, when he was 16. First, it is controversial that a woman would physically be able to forcibly have sex with a man. However, Adam Bluebird had not fully matured and had little muscular strength. He could not fight the woman. Secondly, there is the fact that he ejaculated. It is still trying to be proven that ejaculation is a reflex when met with stimulation. Adam was not attracted to this woman in any way; he was attracted to men. It was not under his control that he ejaculated. Lastly, the woman became pregnant. His semen cell reached her egg cell when they had sex only once, which, in itself, is quite unlikely. Adam Bluebird wrote a short book on the conception, birth and early childhood of his son, aptly named Rex. Relationships Cobalt Angelshark Although Cobalt and Rex work together, Cobalt does not like Rex and does not consider him a friend. Rex was excited when the Unicornio Arco Iris docked at Clearwater Mountain, but Cobalt showed him little notice. Cobalt began to speak in Spanish, confusing Holly and Tristan. As Tristan informed him that he had no idea what he was talking about, Rex whispered to Tristan that he had to apologize in Spanish. Rex may have had a crush on Cobalt, but it is not established. He seems very excited when he sees Cobalt, and treats him kindly. If this is true, their relationship is similar to that of a high school nerd-cheerleader pair, where the "nerd" tries but fails to win the "cheerleader's" heart. Etymology Rex was named by Haylee Seahorse. One day, when The Lady was eight months pregnant, Adam set out to find Misty and ask her what he should name his unborn son. Unfortunately, Misty was swimming, and he could only find Haylee. He asked her, and she replied "Rex," so that was what he decided to name his son. His middle name is André, after Adam's friend. André took care of Adam when he was bullied for his homosexuality, and treated him like a younger brother. In the Runaway Kids world, it is a higher honour if a child's middle name is in honour of yours than it is if it is their first name. Category:Sun Dwellers Category:Meadow Dwellers Shining Sunbeam, Rex Category:Medics Category:Famed Characters Category:Sectional Characters Category:Successors